


Push it to the Limit

by inquisitor_larue



Series: Cyberpunk 2077 Flash Fiction / Short Fics [4]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Celebrations, Concerts, Fainting, Lies, M/M, No Beta, Ouch, Panic, Post-Canon, Relic Malfunction, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Terminal Illnesses, back to angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_larue/pseuds/inquisitor_larue
Summary: CW: Terminal Illness, suicidal thoughtsPost generic ending. (some spoilers, some AU ish stuff) Kerry's new album is about to be launched. V has been to every recording session, every rehearsal and tonight the biggest gig of Kerry's career is about to be played to launch his self titled album. Caught up in all of this chaos the rockerboy has forgotten about just one thing. Time.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/V
Series: Cyberpunk 2077 Flash Fiction / Short Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174508
Kudos: 33





	Push it to the Limit

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Terminal Illness, suicidal thoughts

Six months. That should have been enough. Alt didn’t have any fucking idea what was or wasn’t possible, she hadn’t seen how far the world had come, trapped there locked away from the world. The combined anger of a 50-year dead rockstar and a desperate, love-drunk merc would be enough. It had to be. 

V had refused to give up. Johnny had been willing to walk away with Alt and never look back, give the merc his body back and let him live out the rest of his life without his aptly named brain parasite but Alt had overlooked the physical component. The relic was rewriting V’s brain and it was already too late for him. Fighting to save them both, V had pushed through the pain and fought against every instinct screaming at him to ditch the other man and had dragged them both back to his lifeless, dying body, slumped in the basement of Arasaka fucking tower. There would be a way. Someone, somewhere would have a way to fix this.

It had taken longer than V cared to admit to come to terms with his sentence. Six months to live unless he found a miracle cure. Vik had been straight up with him those six months were hugely optimistic; the odds were he’d flatline in some filthy back alley somewhere. It had felt like someone shot him, his life was finally falling into place, Johnny had given him hope that their situation could be sorted and now… well fuck. 

Going to Kerry’s place had been the hardest thing to do. V had gone there with every intention of telling him the truth of asking Kerry to run away with him and hope that some miracle happened but when he walked in and saw the papers and tour materials around his ecstatic looking input he just couldn’t tell him the whole truth. That night over drinks V had told him that Alt and Vik had given him only six months to live, as expected the other man looked crushed. Not knowing what else to do he made a promise he knew would be impossible to keep. “I’ll fix it though, I swear. We’ve got a solid lead and I’m so so close to curing this shit…” The warmth of lips against his own stopped his rambling. “I’m not going anywhere Ker. I promise.”

V couldn’t recall when he had given up on himself. He cursed his brain every time he thought about that night. Six months had passed and the day had been and gone when reality had finally hit home, there is no cure for this. No longer scraping every resource in night city together to find an impossible answer he found that he had more time than ever before. He spent many a lazy weekend waking up slowly beside Kerry, coming with him every time he went back to the recording studio and cheering him on at every rehearsal; treasuring the small moments. And now he was sat in the front row of an empty stadium watching the man he loved pour his heart out for a soundcheck before his big performance later that night.

If he was being honest, V was desperately trying to hold himself together. Ever since he woke up that morning his body had been fighting his every breath. Despite his attempts to hide the fact that anything was wrong people were definitely paying him more attention than normal today. Everything was supposed to be about his input and he wouldn’t let the stupid relic ruin that for him. Wiping his hand absentmindedly across his upper lip V was startled and confused when it came away tacky with blood. What the hell? He knew that he looked like shit today, god did he know, the mirrors in every hallway didn’t lie and the whispers of the venue staff were just a little too loud while they spared him glances. Just a few more hours and they could go home again. Watch some crappy show or just chill out poolside.

Kerry’s excitement was infectious, everyone working on the soundcheck was humming with anticipation as he played up to a crowd that was yet to arrive. The showmanship was a sneak peek for his crew to enjoy. V stood slowly as his input played one of his favourite tracks, excusing himself to the bathroom to try to force his body to cooperate. As he stood up the world lurched violently around him and his brain flashed a warning, the colours around him beginning to blend into one. ‘Relic Malfunction Detected’. Steadying himself on a nearby chair he took a deep breath before stumbling towards the nearest backstage entrance to find the bathroom. 

Pushing into the room he barely had a second to process the sharp pain simultaneously striking his head and chest before V blacked out. With his consciousness gone the merc’s body pitched forward bonelessly, hitting the cold tile floor like a ton of bricks. While his fall had been far from quiet, the drum track of Kerry’s cover of Never Fade Away was far louder as the technicians messed about with the sound levels at the star’s request.

It was almost an hour later when the soundcheck was finally over. Kerry paid little mind to V’s absence, while he had been spoilt with his presence lately the man had his own life and being a merc was hardly the average 9-5 job. It only started to dawn on the singer how long ago he had actually seen his output when he flopped down onto a couch in the green room. ‘Where the hell had the man gone? It wasn’t like him to not even drop Kerry a text.’ Deciding to check up on the other man Kerry pulled up his holo and rang V’s number, his blood running cold in his veins as he heard the call tone from the next room but received no answer. V always answered his calls. Always.

“V?!” Kerry was on his feet and running to the bathroom and pushing the door open “V, where…” seeing him face down on the floor Kerry dropped to his knees desperately shaking the other man’s limp body. Panicking at the lack of response the rockstar moved his output onto his back hysterically trying to find a pulse through his ice-cold skin. “V don’t do this to me! Wake up you fucking gonk! V! Please I love you don’t fucking do this please...” his voice cracked as he begged like a broken man, tears were streaming down his face and falling quietly onto the other’s chest. A few people had followed the screams and were stood helpless in the doorway but one figure pushed past them. Carefully confirming V’s lack of pulse Nancy wrapped Kerry up in her arms and held him while he fell apart. The concert could be rescheduled but the man falling to pieces on his knees would need everyone he had to even consider living that long. V had become his world and now he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain has an angst addiction. Sue me.


End file.
